A place where I belong - Hitsukarin(Swedish description, English talk)
by Clave99Niebla
Summary: Hello guys! This is my first fan-fiction on this webbside, so I hope you all will enjoy it!;) (Just remember that the talk is on English, and the description on Swedish language) Actually, I am very bad at writing prologues(sry for what)... So, just give me a part of your time and start to read, if you would like to know the storyline. :) /Clave99Niebla
1. One start

_**Hitsurin(fan-fiction)**_

_Chapter 1: one start_

"_**Kurosaki!", ropade Usaka, en 14årig kille med chokladbrunt hår som utveckades med hjälp utav den sneda luggen, glasögon, en slank men lång kropp och en svagt solbränd hy. "Got it", svarade hon i springande position, då den svart & vit fläckiga bollen for genom luften och hamnade precis framför hennes fötter.**_

_**Hon granskade sin omgivning… Då hon varken kunde skymta något hinder eller blockering så tog hon sin chans och sköt upp bollen i luften, hoppade, gjorde en slags "halv-volt" så att hon hamnade upp och ner och beordrade sedan "Toba!". Den mörkhyade killen med byskiga ögonbryn, mörkblont hår som såg ut som en mustasch(ungefär) på huvudet och mörkbruna polisonger, började demostrativt att tackla bort sin motspelare, vilket gick överaskande snabbt, innan han tog emot det flygande föremålet med en nickning.**_

_**Tjejen som nu hade hamnat på fötter igen och som även bara var några få meter ifrån målet hoppade än en gång upp i luften(fast liksom "på sned"), tog satts, väntade in, och i exakt rätt läge så sparkade hon det hårdaste hon kunde genom atmosfären, träffade bolen, och som i en duns så hamnade den i nätet och föll ner mot marken med hjälp utav tyngdkraften som på en sekund. Sanden yrde och stänkte ner både målet, hennes kläder och ansiktet , då hon för sista gången hamnade i en hukande ställning på marken.**_

_**Hon öppnade ögonen och tog några djupa andetag, innan hon ställde sig upp och betraktade sitt mästerverk med en neutral min. Den neutrala minnen förvandlades snart till ett självbelåtet leende då de bleka tänderna fick en chans att lysa, samtidigt som hon stängde ögonlocken… En knytnäve for upp i luften då hon skrek ut över hela planen "YES!".**_

_**Hennes team skyndade sig bort, bildade en ring runt henne, höll upp armarna i skyn och hyllade i kör, innan de bar upp människan och kastade kroppen upp och ner i luften.**_

_**Den 15åriga flickan kunde inte sluta le, den fantastiska sporten med titeln "soccer" hade varit hennes allt sedan första gången som hon någonsin hade fått syn på en sådan speciell boll. Hon kunde fortfarande minnas… Och nu, nu så var hon kapten för ett helt eget lag… Det var helt enkelt för ofattbart för att vara sant. Men ändå så ligger hon här, i händerna på sitt team som uppskattar henne, lika mycket som hon själv uppskattar dem…**_

"_**It was amazing Kurosaki", "you rock", "awesome work", "you're best". Var **__**de sista orden hon hörde, innan hon vinkade av sina polare och begav sig hemåt med väskan hängandes runt ena axeln och handuken över den andra. Solens strålar som förut hade lyst på så väl, började nu att försvagas då de mörka skuggorna sakta väcktes till liv. Luften blev allt svalare, vilket var en lättnad på grund utav allt svett.**_

_**Hon stannade för en sekund och borstade av de få sandkornen som fortfarande fanns kvar på hennes träningskläder, eller som hon kallade det: uniform, innan hon lutade överkroppen och huvudet uppåt igen och fortsatte att vandra i en neutral takt.**_

_**Efter en stund så bestämde hon sig för att ta en omväg genom parken…**_

_**Med tanke på mängden barn och de fåtal vuxna som fortfarande befann sig på platsen, så antog hon att klockan inte kunde vara så mycket… plus att träningen slutade klockan 16.00PM.**_

_**Hon kände hur en kortvarig men sval bris smekte hennes ansikte, då hon blundade för ett ögonblick och bara njöt, innan hon öppnade ögonlocken än en gång och kollade upp i trädkronorna. Allting började genast att komma tillbacka…**_

" _**Taichou!", ropade en 87årig tjej, vars hår var orange färgat och nådde ända ner till midjan, med lockar som skapade volym. Hennes ögon hade en ljusgrå nyans och utveckades med ett charmigt ansikte. Hyn var blek, bysten stora och längden från fötterna till huvudet 172cm.**_

"_**What is it now, Matsumoto?", frågade den utarbetade och smått irriterade Hitsugaya med en suck, där han satt på sitt kontor och gjorde klart det sista utav sitt pappersjobb.**_

"_**Haven't I told you to call me by my first name?", frågade hon med en positiv stämma.**_

_**Den vit hårige 83åringen kollade ointresserat på henne, då hon genast började att babbla på som vanligt.**_

"_**Oh, come on captain, it's easy, just repeat me", sade hon medans hon gick bort till hans arbetsbänk.**_

"_**Rangiku, Rangiku, Rangiku, Rangiku…", fortsatte hon i hopp om att han skulle tilltala hennes namn.**_

_**Han suckade än en gång, innan han lade ett öga på sin partner, blundade, öppnade ögonen och svarade "okey, Rangiku…"**_

"_**Good, Toushiro!", avbröt hon och började att klappa händerna, innan hon lade armarna runt hans hals bakifrån och gav honom en sorts "kram". Toushiro kände hur irritationen blev allt större, då han försiktigt lade ner penseln i vasen med bly, innan han himlade med ögonen och sade "Rangiku, do you think you could be nice and, let go of me?". Hon log sött innan hon rufsade till honom i håret med ena handen…**_

_**Innan Hitsugaya ens han att reagera så kollade hon med fundersamma ögon på kaffekoppen bredvid bunten av papper, då hon efter en kort stund smile:ade och frågade "Hey, isn't that the cup I gave to you yesterday?"**_

_**Han bet ihop tänderna och försökte att hålla sig lugn "yes, Rangiku, it is the cup".**_

"_**Ouh…", hon släppte sakta taget om hans hals och backade försiktigt undan.**_

_**Toushiro lyfte på ena ögonbrynet och följde henne i varenda rörelse med blicken "Matsumoto?...", frågade han misstänksamt.**_

"_**hehe, ehm, I just, forgotten… I… I promised, Renji, what I would help him, with… whatever it was, today…", ljög hon medans hon närmade sig allt mer och mer dörren.**_

"_**Matsumoto?...", fortsatte han.**_

"_**Well... guess, I must go…", hon tog tag i dörrhantaget och gjorde sig bered på att börja springa, innan hon lite snabbt sade "bye, taichou", drog igen skjutdörren och skyndade sig iväg…**_

_**Han himlade med ögonen och såg efter henne med en suck… Precis då han skulle ta upp muggen, så såg han hur den delades i bitar och spred ut sig över hela bänken och på golvet som på en sekund… Då självklart allt kaffe rann ut över den 850siders breda bunten med bla dokument, kontrakt, mm…**_

_**Toushiro betraktade det som just skett med vid öppna ögon och ett öppet gap, innan han skakade på huvudet, slog ena knytnäven i bordet och skrek "MATSUMOTO!".**_


	2. Mental memories

_Chapter 2: mental memories_

_***Who knows? I'm done with my business here, so I will be going back.**_

_**I see! Drop by again, okay? I will keep your name on our team's game roster! See you!***_

_**Det svarta håret med den hackiga luggen följde med då den blekhyade 15åringen lutade sig framåt i en djup suck. De mörkgråa pupillerna som var belagda inuti de halvöppna ögonen, riktades mot marken, medans hon drog ut tofsen ur frisyren, och därefter drog ner hårstråna längst axlarna…**_

_***This is the best place I can find to look at the sky***_

_**Hon såg upp och betraktade den färgglada himlen i solnedgången, för andra gången, innan hon efter en kort stund suckade än en gång och frågade sig själv tyst "Toushiro… it has been 3years since we last seen each other… when will we meet again?"**_

"_**What?!, What do you mean with that you said that it was my fault?!", frågade en argsint Hitsugaya. Matsumoto backade några steg med händerna bakom ryggen, innan hon log generat och svarade "well, you see… it wasn't me who tried to picked up the cup, and…"**_

"_**And?!", avbröt Hitsugaya. "You could have told me that the cup was broken before I used it, or not giving me it whatsoever."**_

_**Rangiku öppnade munnen för att motargumentera, då hennes min förvandlades till ett chockerande uttryck.**_

"_**Oh, sometimes I become quite disturbed at you, Matsumoto! It makes me pissed off", tillkännagav Toushiro kyligt, då han lutade sig tillbacka i stolen. "Taichou…", svarade hon i en lägre och medlidsammare ton. **_

"_**Just get out", sade han kort, innan han lutade ansiktet mot handflatan och kollade bort för ett ögonblick.**_

_**Utan att säga något mer så vände hon på klacken och gick sakta ut ur arbetsrummet.**_

_**Då han hörde hur dörren skjuvades igen så suckade han tungt, innan han tog en titt på den kvarliggande högen av papper… Därefter så förflyttade han blicken mot vasen med bläck, och dokumentet framför sig…**_

_**Efter bara någon minut så stönade han till och dunkade ansiktet i bordet, innan han lade armarna under det och suckade för andra gången…**_

_***Toushiro, what's wrong? Hey, you will come tomorrow, won't you? Toushiro! Time! This is nothing! Toushiro, it's all thanks to you. You really are elite! You're pretty cool, Toushiro!***_

_**Han öppnade snabbt ögonen och for upp med huvudet, innan han skakade på det och utropade i en chokerad men neutral stämma "Kurosaki".**_

"_**Guess I should leave now…", uppmanade hon sig själv då hon såg hur den sista skymten utav solen började att tona bort. Hon vände på sig och hoppade ner ifrån sittplatsen, innan hon gav ifrån sig en sista blick mot den minnesfulla platsen… Efter detta så tog hon upp väskan & handuken, hängde föremålen som föregående, vände på klacken och begav sig hemåt.**_

"_**Karin-chan!", ropade Yuzu med ett välkomnande leende, samtidigt som hon kärleksfullt kramade om sin syster. Karin stod helt stilla och tillät omfamningen utan att varken putta bort henne eller besvara…**_

_**då hon tillslut "blev fri" och log givmildit. Plötsligt så hörde hon en dörr öppnas från övervåningen, därefter en duns, och på bara nån sekund så kom den "totalt lugna, sansade, och underbara pappan" springandes nerför trappan, samtidigt som han utropade högt "you're late!".**_

_**Karin gäspade och sträckte ut den ena knytnäven så att den träffade hennes fader mitt i pannan, medans den mörkblonda flickan med kastanjefärgade ögon drog upp händerna mot ansiktet och betraktade händelsen i tystnad.**_

"_**Yee, I know", besvarade hon Isshin medans hon gick bort till diskbänken för att ta ett glas vatten.**_

_**Den svart hårige mannen med bruna ögon kollade snabbt upp på henne med en liten bula i pannan, innan han fortsatte med "and what is your apologize?"**_

_**Hon ställde ner glaset på bänken och torkade bort lite vatten runt munnen med ena handen, innan hon himlade med ögonen, ryckte på axlarna, och svarade kort "just had something else to do".**_

_**Yuzu såg förvirrat efter sin syster då hon började att passera henne å faddern & uppför trappan…**_

"_**Karin-chan?..."**_

"_**Forget it Yuzu.", Hon vände sig om, innan hon fortsatte med "thanks, but, I skip dinner today".**_

"_**What the hell are you talking about?, You come down instantly young lady!", beordrade Isshin bestämt…**_

"_**Dad, do you really think that I'm going to obey you now?, For the first, you ordered me, for the second, you call me lady", var de sista orden som lämnade hennes strupe innan hon försvann utom synhåll…**_

_**Yuzu skakade efter en kort stund på huvudet, då hon sakta gick och satte sig vid matbordet utan ett ord. Pappan upprepade dotterns rörelser, då dom båda tillslut satt där och åt utav maten i tystnad…**_

"_**I thought Karin should be happy by see this food… it's after all her favorite…", sade Yuzu tyst, genom att bryta tystnaden. Isshin grumlade kort till svar.**_

_**Eftersom att Ichigo, Karin's 4år äldre broder, nu hade gett sig av till collage sen 1år tillbacka, så hade hon blivit tilldelad hans rum, medans Yuzu fick fortsätta att sova i deras gamla.**_

_**Karin tände lampan och stängde därefter dörren, innan hon gick bort till byrån i det vänstra hörnet, för att ta fram ett par pyjamas byxor och en randome tröja. Sedan så gick hon in i badrummet för att ta en uppfriskande dusch och göra sig iordning inför natten. Då hon stigit ut ur duschen så sträckte hon sig efter en badhandduk att torka sig med, innan hon tog ett djupt andetag och kollade sig i spegeln med handduken virad runt kroppen. Hennes hår hade nu förvandlats till långa lockar, medans luggen var en aning "vågig"… vattnet som droppade ner lite överallt blekte hennes hud, medans de nu lite röda ögonen framhävde hennes ansikte…**_

_**Om man lade ihop allting i "1 & 1" så såg hennes utseende faktiskt riktigt vackert ut, även fast hon själv inte kunde se det…**_

_**Efter granskningen av sig själv så fixade hon resten utav "sysslorna" på ca 15min, innan hon stängde igen dörren till badrummet och gick än en gång in i "sitt egna" rum.**_

_**Väl där inne så öppnade hon fönstret precis vid sängen så att det stod på glänt, för att få lite frisk luft, innan hon slet ner överkastet på golvet, och lade sig sedan ner på kudden & över täcket, med händerna bakom huvudet.**_

_***Tomorrow be the first day in a new school *, konstaterade hon för sig själv med blicken riktad upp i tacket… "I wonder how that will be…", var det sista hon fick ur sig, innan hon stängde ögonlocken och somnade…**_


End file.
